Second Race
Second Race is the eighteenth episode of season 1 and eighteenth episode overall Plot Eric Hostes The Second Race At The Track and Later Lois Steals A Pie from a Window And Stevie has a crush on Eric,Liz,Gracie and Eric try to get him to like Lois again Absent *Dorian Pletcha As Peter Russo Trivia *Steric is The Main Plot Notes *Stois will Finally Go Out In This Episode Script (The track) Lois:Grape? Stevie:Orangey orangey orange flavor? Lois:It smells so.. Stevie:DELISH! Lois:Yes.. Pie! (Walks to the flavor) It's so grapey! Stevie:What? No come back! Lois:You're weird. Stevie:(Sigh) Eric:Hey Stevie! You remember our race last year? (See The First Race ) (Walks in) Stevie:Oh hi,Eric. Eric:What's wrong? Stevie:Lois thinks I'm weird. Eric:That's sad bro. (Pats his back) Stevie:Eric..I have a crush on you. Eric:What? I'm a guy! Stevie:Guys can like guys! Eric:You're my best friend. And you know I have someone in mind. I don't like you that way. Stevie:.. Go on.. Eric:But I just want t- Stevie:I said go!' Eric:Fine! (Walks away) Lois:(Comes back with a pie) Hey Stevie. I'm sorry for calling you weird.. Stevie:It's okay. Lois:It's just that.. I really like you.. More than a friend.. Stevie:I don't like you. Lois:What? Stevie:I like Eric. He's always by my side. He's the nicest guy ever. Lois:You..you! I'll.. GRRRAAH!! (Walks off with the pie) (Later,Eric posts fliers around Lemonade time)' Stevie:Eriiiccc! Eric:Hey Stevie,What was with you earlier? You and Lois are meant to be! Stevie:I just don't like her! I like YOU. Eric:.... Okay. You have a crush on me.. I'll accept that. Stevie:I brought you flowers,chocolates,free passes to a Nickelback concert and your own show about racing,drama and misadventures on Nick and your own wiki! Eric:What?! NICKELBACK?! NOOOOOO!!!! (Later,at The Jenkins' House) Mabel (Mom):WHO STOLE MY PIE! Dina:Calm down Mom! George:No one steals from the Jenkins household! I'll get the gun. Dina:NO! George:(Gets out a shotgun) If I'm dying I'm tryin'! Dina:What the?! (Tommorrow school) Eric:He's crazy! He gave me tickets to NICKEL. BACK. Liz:Nickelback?! We gotta get Lois to love him! Gracie:Agreed. Eric:Let's do this! (Gym) Lois:Hey Dina. I got this cool pie and it was delish! Dina:A pie? What kind?! Lois:Grape! Dina:My parents are looking for you! Lois:Don't tell them! Joseph:Tell what,sis? Dina:Lois stole a pie! Don't tell Mom or Dad! (Jenkins Household) Mabel:We're going over there. Dina:Joseph! Why did you tell them?! Joseph:No reason.. (Lois' house) Lois:I'm sorry for stealing your pie.. George:..I still don't like you.. (Puts a pie in her face) Lois:I'm allergic to cream pie! AHHH! (Goes to wash it off) Lois' Mom:What's that noise? Jenkins family:RUN! (Runs away) (Eric's house) Liz:He only wants to be friends. Gracie:He tried speaking man to man.. Eric:I don't like you that way. Liz:You and Lois are meant to be! Stevie:But I planted him an apple tree!! Gracie:He wants Stois.. Eric:Not Steric.. Stevie:I even gave him a ferret! Liz,Gracie,Eric:Go with Lois,she's your ideal girl. To you,she means the woooorrrlllddd! Stevie:Thanks for the song,guys. I'm going to do it! (Walks out his house and to Lois' house) (Stevie walks pass the Jenkins family) Jenkins:AHH!!! (Runs pass Stevie) (Lois' house) Lois:Hi Stevie.. Stevie:Hey Lois.. Lois:... Stevie:..(Kisses Lois) Lois:?! Stevie? Do you..like me? Stevie:(Kisses her again) Let's go to the race. (They hold hands and walks to the track) Eric:I'd like to thank my crew,Gracie,Lois,Peter,Elizabeth,and Stevie,my best friend. Now let's get this race started!! (Everyone gets in there karts and Lois is in second place to Liz) (Eric passes them both and curves around the corner) (Some kids pass Gracie but she steps on the gas and passes them and Stevie) (Stevie rushes pass Liz and is in 2nd place) (The second lap begins,and Liz is going crazy fast) (Lois tries to keep up,but fails to catch her) (Stevie passes Liz but is passed by Eric) (The third lap begins and Eric is in the lead) (Everyone fails to pass Eric) (At the last moment,Eric is passed by..) Gracie:I WON! WOO! Eric:(Gives her a shiny medal) Lois:Good job Gracie! Stevie:Woo! Liz:(Smiles at Gracie) Dina:Hey guys,sorry I'm late for th- Lois:Dina.. Dina:Lois.. Lois:(Runs up to Dina) Dina:(Runs up to Lois) They both kick at eachother (End Credits) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes